


[podfic] Come For Me

by Frayach, Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Disabled Character, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, HP: EWE, Kink Exploration, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Rimming, Romance, Trust, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recorded for the 2014 <a href="http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com">Podfic Big Bang</a> hosted on liverjournal, dreamwidth, tumblr, and twitter. </p><p>Please read Author's Notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Come For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423695) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



> Author's Note: You may think you’re squicked by “watersports,” but this is NOT your grandmother’s watersports kink fic; in fact, I’m even reluctant to call this a “kink fic” at all (although it definitely is very very kinky). This is a romantic story that features a new way of making love when one of the partners has suffered a severe spinal cord injury and can no longer have a "traditional" orgasm. Until now, I’ve stayed away from reading & writing watersports fics because they so often involve humiliation, which I don’t like unless done exceedingly well. There is no humiliation in this story, only intense desire and a will to overcome any kind of adversity for the sake of love. So that's what the fic is. What it is not is a "disability kink" fic. There is no fetishization of disability and no weird & creepy sexualized power dynamics related to disability. - Frayach

| 

Cover Art provided by Mab

| 

## Streaming Audio

### Part 1

## Streaming Audio

### Part 2

## Downloads

  * [Part 1 MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Come%20For%20Me%201%20.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 89 MB | **Duration:** 01:37:07 
  * [Part 2 MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Come%20For%20Me%202.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 79.4 MB | **Duration:** 01:26:37 
  * [Part 1 M4B](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Come%20For%20Me%201.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 93.4 MB | **Duration:** 1:37:07 
  * [Part 2 M4B](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Come%20For%20Me%202.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 83.4 MB | **Duration:** 01:26:37 

  
---|---|---


End file.
